Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a backplane substrate including an in-cell type touch panel advantageous to reducing the number of masks and the number of processes, a liquid crystal display device using the same, and a method of manufacturing the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, as the world enters the information age, the field of displays visually showing electric signals has been rapidly improved. Correspondingly, various flat display devices, which are thinner, lighter, and lower in power consumption, have been developed to rapidly replace the existing cathode ray tubes (CRTs).
As examples of flat display devices, there are a liquid crystal display device (LCD), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) device, a plasma display panel (PDP) device, a quantum dot display device, a field emission display (FED) device, an electrophoretic display (EPD) device, etc. Each of these flat display devices essentially includes a flat display panel for displaying an image. The flat display device includes a pair of transparent insulating substrates facing each other while being bonded to each other, and an intrinsic light emitting layer or a polarizing layer interposed therebetween.
A touch panel which can recognize a touch point contacted by a human hand or other input unit and transmit separate information corresponding to the contacted point has been increasingly required. Recently, a touch panel attached to the external surface of the display device is employed.
In addition, touch panels are divided into a resistive type, a capacitive type, and an infrared sensing type according to touch sensing manners. Presently, the capacitive type touch panel is better than other types of touch panels in consideration of ease of fabrication and sensitivity.
Lately, an in-cell type touch panel, in which the touch panel is implemented at the display panel, is in the spotlight because the number of substrates is decreased and a process of bonding substrates is omitted.
However, in the case that the touch panel is disposed in the display panel, touch electrodes for touch sensing are necessary in the display panel. The touch electrodes may be vertically connected to one another not to interfere with thin film transistor in the display panel. Thereby, in manufacture of the backplane substrate, it is difficult to decrease the number of masks. Thus, increase of the number of processes always occurs.